Someday My Prince Will Come
by Iliana11
Summary: Amanda wonders if something is wrong with her. Men don't notice her, for she does not wear makeup or fancy dresses. She is herself. But perhaps that's all she needs to find the right man. Waiting can pay off. Oneshot.


**A/N: Even though my sister will probably never read this, this story is dedicated to her. So while I attempt to figure out which project I'm going to work on next (either a sequel or another story entirely), enjoy this little oneshot. Don't forget to review! It seriously helps me improve!**

* * *

Amanda wished she were like the other girls in her village. Each girl seemed to have a boy that was at least interested in courting her. Even at the tender age of seventeen, many of the girls had already had numerous boys calling after them. Amanda, however, had none. The other girls wore frivolous clothes, calling attention to themselves any way they could. Amanda did not. The girls spoke openly with the gentlemen, wearing lip rouge to make themselves more attractive. Amanda did not. Amanda was more interested in a man for his heart, and hoped the right man would love her for hers.

"What do lip rouge and fancy clothing matter if the heart is ugly?" she wondered. Yet no one answered her. Many of the girls playfully teased her about Amanda's lack of a gentleman caller. A few girls cried out in Amanda's defense. But Amanda said she did not mind. She did.

But Amanda held her chin high and walked with dignity. She saved her frustrations for when she was alone, walking through the forest and nearby bog.

"There must be something wrong with me if a gentleman does not seek my attention at all. I may as well marry a frog!" she exclaimed. Amanda jumped when a large bullfrog croaked beside her.

"I suppose I ought to kiss you and turn you into my handsome prince and we shall run off together to live happily ever after in wedded bliss," she remarked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind a kiss, really," the frog replied, his voice the sound of two stone rubbing together. Amanda's eyes opened wide. Frogs weren't supposed to talk!

"And why would I kiss you?" she asked.

"Because you are lonely, and the hope of being with someone spurs you on. Love makes you do crazy things," replied the frog. Amanda bent down to face him.

"Yes, my little amphibian, I would like a gentleman to notice me. However, you are no gentleman, and I do not love you. I don't give my kisses away easily," she replied playfully, crossing her arms. Amanda looked up for dramatic effect, but when she looked back down at the frog, he was gone. She couldn't help but wonder what sort of opportunity she had missed.

The next day, she spotted a poor old beggar, wandering the streets looking for a few spare coins. Most people either passed him by or at least gave him one or two coins. Amanda rushed home to grab a loaf of bread and some cheese, a blanket, and several gold coins.

"Sir!" she shouted after the old man. He turned around, and smiled a nearly toothless smile once he spotted the food and blanket. Amanda handed them to the beggar with a smile on her face.

"Thank you kind lady," he whispered, his voice old and frail.

"No one deserves to beg on the streets. That should be enough food to last you for a day and pay for a room for the night. I wish I could give more, but that's all I can do for you," she replied, smiling sincerely. She thought she heard her mother calling her name and turned around. Amanda was going to rush home, but quickly turned around to bid the beggar farewell. But he was not there. Amanda wrinkled her brow, turned around, and then walked home.

The next week, the Prince rode into the village, looking for a wife. All of the women went into a tizzy, preparing fancy gowns and anything else to make them far more eligible and attractive. Amanda did as well, but not nearly as much as the other women. She prepared her best dress and even allowed herself some lip rouge. She did not need it, however. Amanda did not realize that she was, indeed, quite beautiful, with or without makeup.

The Prince saw each woman in somewhat of an interview style. Amanda did not expect to be selected whatsoever. Yet she had no choice in the matter, so she obligingly sat down across from the Prince himself in a private chamber, his manservant watching closely.

Amanda analyzed the young Prince as he sat across from her, asking her simple questions. He seemed decent enough, fairly handsome, although not the most handsome. He smiled quite a bit, which put Amanda at ease.

"You know, Amanda, you seem a very kind lady," he began. Something in his voice and words rang familiar to Amanda's ears. "You wouldn't just kiss any old frog now, would you?"

"N—no Your Highness, I wouldn't," she replied, forcing her words out. She could hardly speak. The frog and the beggar. His words mirrored theirs almost exactly. The Prince looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Have we met before?" she asked anxiously. The Prince smiled a devious smile.

"That depends," he started, reaching for something by his feet. "Can you make me laugh?" Without warning, the Prince tossed a large glob of mud at her. Amanda gasped at his behavior.

"Well I suppose that depends," she started, wiping the mud off her face. "On if you can make me laugh." She tossed what little mud she had collected back at the Prince. The two of them burst into laughter.

"Amanda, I would be very honored if you would join me in the Royal Court. Perhaps we could get to know each other better," he asked. Amanda grinned. She was beginning to like the Prince very much.

"I would like that. But first you have to answer me one question." The Prince nodded.

"Were you the beggar and the frog?" she asked.

"Well, I had to scout out what I was getting into when I came here." Amanda was slightly shocked, but entirely overjoyed.

After bidding her family farewell, Amanda left for the Royal Court a week later. It did not take long for Amanda and Prince Jonathan to become engaged. Amanda lived her life even happier than she did before, not because she was engaged to a Prince, but because she waited for a good man, and ended up with a wonderful prince.

* * *

**Well, I was going to shamelessly advertise my big story. But I can't do that to you, my dear readers. Happy New Year!**


End file.
